


ruin my life

by dontbesuchaplayerhater



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Better, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, JJ is sad, Mutual Pining, Post-Finale, Teen Romance, maybe slightly OOC, sarah and john b are alive, sarah cameron is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbesuchaplayerhater/pseuds/dontbesuchaplayerhater
Summary: "then ruin my life, JJ. it can’t hurt any more than you not being in my life at all. i love you. i’ll never stop loving you. so ruin my life, JJ. i don’t care.”aka jj and kie deserve to be together but i don't want it to be easy :)
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Kudos: 81





	ruin my life

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!! i don't have an editor so I used grammarly lmao so if anything is wrong it isn't my fault I may be a high school graduate but I am not smart :) ok happy reading!!!!!

*ding* 

Kie sighed and glanced at her phone screen as it went off for the third time in one minute. Another text from Sarah. How many texts and facetime calls would she have to ignore before the blonde took the damn hint? It had only been a few weeks since her breakup with Pope, and although it may be childish, Kie had found that avoiding the group entirely was the best way to ignore the awkwardness. Especially lately. It had only taken a day or so after she and Pope called it quits for her to realize that she had feelings for JJ. He had called her while she was crying in the shower again, scared that her friends would hate her for breaking up with him. Pope had broken the news to them without her, and not one of them had reached out to her yet. until JJ called. She answered with a knot still in her throat and a croak in her voice. 

“Hello?” she sounded pathetic, even to her ears.

“Kie? are you crying?” JJ was caught off guard. 

“Um, can I call you back? Now really isn’t a good time, JJ.” 

JJ refused to let her hang up and had her laughing at some stupid story in minutes. When their phone call ended nearly an hour later, she was hiccuping and still giggling. Kie smiled down at her lock screen, a picture of the group of pogues, but she was focused on JJ. It hit her like a punch in the face, unlike what all the cheesy love songs said. She was in love with JJ. Her best friend. Her ex-boyfriend’s best friend, also, coincidentally. 

Shit. 

Which brings us back to today. Ignoring texts and calls from everyone she loves, because she can’t stand to hurt them that way. Pope was already upset that she kissed John B before they even started dating, so there was no way in hell JJ would be okay with dating her or even kissing her after she ended things with Pope. Her phone lit up with Sarah’s contact name and picture, playing some obnoxious top 40 hit that Kie despised and her friends loved. Without thinking, she had answered. Her best friend popped up on the screen, huge sunglasses taking up most of her freckly face. 

“Kiara! are you fucking ignoring me?” she sounds slightly hurt, but mostly cheerful at the fact that Kie finally answered.

“Hey, Sarah. Sorry. I’m kinda going through some stuff at the moment. I meant to answer your texts later.” Kie’s voice chokes up at the end, giving away her genuine emotion. Sarah takes her sunglasses off and tilts her head slightly.

“Hey, it’s okay. I'm on my way, Kie. you can talk to me about whatever’s wrong.” all Kie can do is nod, choking back tears she didn’t even realize were there until that moment. 

10 minutes later, Kie’s bedroom door opened quietly, and she sat up in bed. Her face crumpled at the sight of her blonde best friend, who rushes over to her.

“Kie, what’s going on? Is this about Pope?” Sarah is worried, not having seen Kie cry since middle school. Kie shakes her head and takes a shuddery breath. 

“You can’t tell anyone. not John B, not Wheezy, not anyone. Promise me.” Kie sticks her pinky finger out to Sarah. Their fingers interlock and Sarah nods. 

“I’m in love with JJ.” her eyes widen as she takes in what Kie said. 

“What, like, really in love? Like, for real?” 

“For real. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you guys. He’s gonna hate me, and so is Pope.”

“Kie, they could never hate you. And I’m almost 100% sure JJ feels the same way about you. Haven’t you seen the way he looks at you, girl?” Sarah smiles softly and knocks her shoulder against the other girls. before Kie can say anything, Sarah stands up.

“C’mon. You’re gonna take a shower and then we’re meeting the boys at John B’s place for some fishing and a bonfire.” Kie starts to protest but shuts her mouth when Sarah narrows her eyes. The blonde may be small and unassuming, but she was scary sometimes. 

*****************************************************************

After Kie was showered and dressed, Sarah ushered her out to the car. They arrive at John B’s house at the same time the boys are loading the cooler with beers and pop to bring onto the boat. Kie smiled and rolled her eyes as JJ pretended to not recognize her after her absence. 

“Seriously, who the hell is this girl? Oh… oh my god! Could it be? Kiara? We thought you were dead! Missing for so long! Thank god you’re back.” He falls to his knees playfully, wiping a mock tear from his face.

“Get up, asshole. I saw you last week.” she grabs his hands to pull him up, but he surprises her with a tight hug.

“Yeah, at the grocery store. Seriously, Kie. It’s good to have you back.” he buries his nose in her neck, reminiscent of the time in the hot tub.  
The group of teenagers makes their way onto the beloved boat, breathing in the warm air. Dark falls quickly, and they start making their way back to the dock after about an hour on the water. Sarah pulls Kie over to the side of the boat where the boys aren’t sitting and leans in to whisper something in her ear.

“Tell him how you feel. Trust me, Kie. I've never seen anyone look at a friend like that. He loves you, Kie. There’s no way he doesn’t.” Without waiting for a response, Sarah walks back over to the rest of the group. 

Before very long, they’re back at the dock. Pope grabs the cooler, and Sarah and John B collect the towels and blankets and head back to John B’s house with them. They leave behind JJ and Kie to gather the empty bottles and cans from the boat, so as not to get any trash in the water. 

“Hey, JJ? can we talk for a sec?” Kie sits on the edge of the boat. The blond boy turns to her.

“You sound serious, Kie. am I in trouble?” he half-smiles, but his eyes look worried.

Kie’s never been one to beat around the bush, so she just says it. “JJ, I’m in love with you.”

“That’s a really good joke, Kie. Hilarious. Is this your way of getting back at me for the comment about your swimsuit earlier? You should work on your delivery, it kinda sounded real for a second there.” he laughs, but it sounds hollow and fake. 

“JJ, I’m being serious. I’m in love with you. Do you feel the same?” she stands up off the edge and takes a step closer to him. 

“This isn’t funny. Who told you? Pope? John B? God, I knew I shouldn’t have trusted those assholes.” JJ tosses his bag of cans down onto the floor of the boat. 

“What? Nobody told me anything, JJ. I love you.” Kie walks up to him and puts her hand on his arm. He rips it away from her.

“Ok, well, stop!” he sounds hurt and angry.

“What? I can’t stop, that’s not how love works, you asshole!” 

“Then ignore it until it goes away. You’re too good for me, Kiara. All I’ll do is ruin you.” he won’t look her in the eyes, but his voice cracks at the end.

“Ruin me? You can’t ruin me, JJ. I love you. Always have and always will.”

“Trust me, Kie. The only thing I’m good at is ruining lives, and I will ruin yours. And I won’t let myself do that to you. I love you way too much.” he’s crying and gesturing wildly as if to show how fucked up he is.  
“You love me?” Kie’s voice is hopeful and sad at the same time.

“I always have. And that’s why I won’t let myself ruin you.” he takes a deep breath and turns around as if to get off the boat. 

“If all you’re good for is ruining lives then how have you done nothing but improve mine since I met you?” Kie yells at him, desperate to not let this conversation end. JJ stops and turns back around to look at her. 

“Kie, you’re too good for me. I will ruin your life, eventually. I know myself.” he walks closer to her.

“Then ruin my life, JJ. It can’t hurt any more than you not being in my life at all, which is what I've lived with for the past month. I love you. I’ll never stop loving you. So ruin my life, JJ. I don’t care.” he places a shaking hand on her soft face and she leans into his touch.

“How can you be so sure that you won’t care in a year? Or 3? or 5 or 10?” his voice is barely a whisper, and his eyes are closed, his head slightly bowed so he doesn’t see it coming when Kie connects their lips in a passionate lock. He kisses back eagerly, the hand not on her face coming to rest on her hip. 

She pulls back for a breath and rests her forehead on his. 

“I’m sure because of that. That feeling when we kiss. As long as it feels like that when we kiss, you can’t ruin anything. That’s love, JJ.” he nods and takes a small, shuddering breath before kissing her again.

The only sound is the gentle waves hitting the side of the boat, and the bugs buzzing in the trees. At least, until their friends are filling the air with whoops of joy and screams of “finally!” 

Kie pulls back and rolls her eyes as they come bounding onto the boat, her hand finding JJ’s and not letting go for the rest of the night.


End file.
